Óscar and Felipe
|friends = Mamá Imelda, Papá Héctor, Miguel Rivera, Rosita, Papá Julio, Tía Victoria, other Riveras, Dante, Pepita, Frida Kahlo, Cecilia |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz and his security team |likes = Their family, making shoes, music, spending time with their family, Bread of the Dead |dislikes = Music (Formerly), their sister stuck on the other side, threats to their family members (especially towards the living relatives), Ernesto de la Cruz and his murder of their brother-in-law |possessions = Their shoemaking tools |fate = Celebrates dia de los Muertos with their family. |quote = It's Mamá Imelda--" "--She couldn't cross over!" "She's stuck--" "--On the other side!" (Oscar then Felipe) }} Óscar and Felipe are supporting characters in the 2017 film, Coco They are Imelda's younger brothers, brothers-in-law of Héctor Rivera, uncles of Coco Rivera, and great-great-great-uncles of Miguel Rivera. Felipe and Óscar were very close in life and in death, as they died together and often finished each other's sentences. Background Óscar and Felipe were the younger twin brothers of Imelda Rivera, uncles of Coco Rivera, and brothers-in-law of Héctor. They joined their sister in the shoe-making family business. Sometimes, they would also play with their niece's daughters, Elena and Victoria. They both died at the same time. Another thing to note would be that they often finished each other's sentences and died at the same time. When they were in the Land of the Dead, Óscar and Felipe joined Imelda in the Land of the Dead. Personality Óscar and Felipe are more than just brothers. They are the perfect pair of best friends, often helping each other out and sometimes even finishing each other's sentences. Like the rest of their family, Óscar and Felipe take family very seriously. They are very caring to any one of their family members. In Coco, the two brothers expressed concern for Imelda when seh could not cross over Marigold Bridge and celebrate Dia de los Muertos with their friends and family. The brothers were quite forgiving towards Hector after it was learned that Ernesto de la Cruz murdered him. It is also shown that they dislike De La Cruz, for he was responsible for Hector's death and because he attempted to kill Miguel. They later lovingly embraced their nephew when he was rescued by Pepita. Through all these qualities, Óscar and Felipe prove that they are very familial and loving towards their loved ones. Though they were initially in shock when they learned Miguel is in the Land of the Dead, Óscar and Felipe are very concerned for their nephew when he is lost in the Land of the Dead. Physical Description Óscar and Felipe are both tall, thin skeletons. The duo wear glasses just like their great-nieces Victoria and Rosa. They both wear white short, black bolas, black hair and mustaches, brown Rivera shoes and brown working aprons Coco The brothers first appear in the Prologue told in Papel picado form. They are seen putting up the Rivera shoe shop sign. Óscar and Felipe also are seen in photos on their family ofrenda. The brothers appear in person when they approach Rosita, Julio, Victoria and Miguel after their sister Imelda cannot cross over. The brothers are in shock when they see Miguel, who is still quite alive and decide to take him to their older sister, Mamá Imelda, who will probably know what to do in this situation. Óscar and Felipe later help their other Rivera family members search for Miguel. After they are reuinited with him, Óscar and Felipe hug their nephew and later help him get their brother-in-law, Héctor's, picture back from Ernesto. A year later, Óscar and Felipe celebrate dia de los Muertos with their family. Relationships Imelda Rivera Imelda is Óscar and Felipe's older sister. Despite being her brothers, they call her "Mamá Imelda." Óscar and Felipe were close with Mamá Imelda, as they supported her by joining the Rivera shoe-makers as a family business after Héctor left her and Imelda. In Coco: A Story about Shoes, Music, and Family, Óscar and Felipe call Imelda "hermana" (Spanish for "sister") Héctor Héctor is the husband of Óscar and Felipe's sister, Imelda and therefore their brother-in-law. They, like the rest of the family believed Héctor abandoned Coco and Imelda but when it was revealed that he was murdered by de la Cruz, the entire family began to slowly accept Héctor back into the family. Since Imelda reconciled with Héctor, the brothers and the rest of the family did. Miguel Rivera Miguel is one of Óscar and Felipe's many nephews through their sister, Imelda, and so far, the only one they have interacted with so far. They were both in shock when they saw that Miguel, who was alive and in the land of the Dead and wished to get him back home. They desperately began searching for Miguel, both worried he'd get hurt. When Miguel was reunited with his uncles, Óscar, Felipe and the rest of the family hugged him and sighed in relief. They embrace him a second time when he was taken back to the Riveras safe and sound after Pepita saved him. Coco Óscar and Felipe love their niece very dearly. She finds them very goofy at times but they love each other nonetheless. Other relatives The brothers have multiple relatives through their sister, niece, and their descendants Their great-nieces include Victoria Rivera, the older daughter of Mama Coco and Elena Rivera, the current matriarch of the Riveras. Through Elena, Óscar and Felipe are great-uncles-in-law of Elena's husband, Franco, and the great-great-uncles of Enrique, Berto and Gloria Rivera. They have three other great-great-great-nephews beside Miguel: Abel, Benny and Manny and two great-great-great-nieces: Socorro and Rosa. Gallery Coco - Family promo.jpg AngryRiveras.jpg Coco poster 1.jpg Coco poster.png Coco Spanish Family Poster.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Coco characters Category:Siblings Category:Duos Category:Uncles Category:Males